Wolf Blood
by Soiree
Summary: Draco has been bitten by Fenir Greyback. Eight months on, Draco barely remembers his past life except for an annoying, persistent voice in his head. Little does he know he's going to be led to Hermione Granger...But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wolf Blood**

**Chapter:One**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, you are mine. What did you say? No way in hell? Oh well.. I guess only in my deepest darkest fantasies...hehe...**

**On a more serious note: I don't own Harry Potter and neither do I have fantasies about him. EVER. You have no idea, how happy that makes me! :D**

* * *

Scents drove him wild.

He wanted his mum.

The wolf huddled under the dense trees, whining miserably as dollops of rain poured on his black snub of a nose. He was hungry, and for some reason his mother had abandoned him. The wolf was no longer a cub, but he was not yet a fully-fledged adult either. He wanted playmates and scruff-fights, which he particularly enjoyed. How he missed warmth…Snugly warmth that only his pack-brothers and pack-sisters provided in the coldest of nights when the moon was high. The wolf yelped as his paw sunk into a murky puddle gathering before him. Scrabbling wildly, he crouched on his steadily growing hind legs and focused all his attention on that one paw. Wolf's nose sniffed the air warily, then immediately regretted this as his senses begun to overload. A loud rumble filled the air and for a second, Wolf thought it was his own belly. It wasn't. The sound was coming from quite a distance away. Hey! Maybe it could be another wolf's belly? And he was hungry too! Maybe they could make friends and howl into the night together…

The sound was coming from a road. To be exact, it was a very BIG road, many wolf legs apart in which big burly monsters whooshed by like steamrollers, nearly flattening wolf in the process. He gave an indignant yowl, leaping back from the traffic with an agility that even surprised him. On the far, long opposite side stood a proud, majestic wolf, his grey fur ruffling in the wind as the ears stood up alert. Wolf immediately knew this other wolf was a pack leader. Instinctively he hunched on his forepaws, letting his ears flatten back, clearly signalling that he knew who the real leader was.

Wolf watched intently as a curl of the muzzle graced the lead wolf's face as if he was accepting him. Yes! Wolf instantly leapt to his paws, a yip springing from his muzzle in excitement. On the opposite side, the wolf turned on his hind legs and vanished into the surrounding trees. Wolf yipped even higher. At last! A fellow wolf! Could he follow? He attentively placed a forepaw on the tarmac, and yelped as the heat seared into him. How could he get across? A mad dash was all that stood in wolf's way.

He hunched his shackles, a tongue lolloping out of his mouth. He could do this. Wolf shook his head as a snide voice in his head said, _"Of course you can do this! You're a wolf for fucks sake!" _Wolf frowned. What was that loud voice always interrupting his thoughts whenever he was doing something daring…That same voice that urged him to be reckless and brave, even if it meant certain death. Sometimes that voice sounded bitter, sometimes sad, but always angry! Why? He was just a wolf!

Instead of a mad dash, he slinked across when he was certain those weird objects will not come hurtling towards him. On the other side, he quickly picked up the trail. It was clear a nearby tree was scent-marked as the lead-wolf's territory. Of course. _Don't fall for that bullshit. There's only one man around and It's you…._The wolf cocked his head, puzzled- there was that voice again! What vulgar words it uttered! And it was telling him not to respect the lead wolf? Now this greatly puzzled him.

Wolf sniffed the ground tenderly, his slight ears pricked for the tiniest noise. The smell jumped out at him and keeping his small nose to the floor, he followed, throwing all cautions into the wind to follow his pack-leader. _Family, at last._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Wolf gazed befuddled at the small house before him. It was not extraordinary, _You bet_, scoffed the voice, which he adamantly ignored. Why was he here? Why had the lead wolf led him here? Something about the area was giving Wolf an un-easy feeling, as if was surrounded by hostile enemies but he just couldn't remember who they were…_Mudbloods_, a voice whispered in the back of his skull but wolf had no idea what that meant. Was the mud made of blood? He sniffed the nearby soil to be sure…Nope. He sat on his haunches, gazing forlornly up at this strange building, shivering as a breeze twitched a few hairs and again throwing him into complete misery.

Wolf was certain his whole life hadn't been this way. He particularly couldn't remember his birth and sometimes when he was playing with his pack-brothers, he felt terribly alone as if life full of lazy days and munching meat was not what he was meant to do…Wolf shook his fuzzy head. He was tired. His grey eyes slowly closed and the last thing he saw before going under was white clear patio doors gleaming at him.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxsoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Hermione Granger studied pensively at the parchment before her, her mouth setting into a dead-pan scowl. She studied the penmanship even more closely, her eyes tracing the fluid scrawls etched on the paper.

_Hermione,_

_I'm at Ron's place. Come join us! Ron will kill me for this, but I think he misses you…you can tell by the way he gazes at his frilly robes…It's sickening, it is. Going Diagon Alley on Friday- it'll be brilliant if you get here before then._

_Harry._

Hermione glared particularly at the words, _I'm at Ron's place_. Great, so she got invited last, did she? Humph. However another set of words- _I think he misses you_ more than made up for it.

Hermione yawned, stretching away from her desk and instead gazing out into her back garden. Everything looked ordinary. The grass spread evenly across the lawn, the magnolias growing at the side... Hermione's gaze continued until it fell upon another thing that didn't belong there. It looked like a ball of grey matted fur…Wait, grey matted fur? No animal who lived in her neighbourhood was grey! Except that odd feline at number 52. This furball was much bigger and ominous looking. She watched the belly rise softly into the air, before just as slowly sinking back down.

If she wasn't mistaken…it wasn't any domestic animal…In fact a burning suspicion told her that it was wild.

If only she knew how _wild..._

* * *

**Hmm, a mysterious wolf in Hermione's back garden...I've dropped some hints to who it may be..._or whom_, If I want to be "grammatically correct."**

**Oh, and the pairing of this story is also a dead giveaway..Got it? Thought so.**

**Authour: (smirks knowingly)**

**Reader: Huh? **

**lol**

**x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Wolf Blood**

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day a fair-headed die can roll a seven. Which is never. Crikey...**

* * *

Her scent hit him first.

__

Blackberries, and floral soap.

The words floated in his skull, echoing around his brain, insistently digging into his mind as he lay there, snuffling in the cold. He gave a little growl, as if to put the words back in their place, so Wolf could continue his sleep with peace. But it was not to be. His eyes crept up, the sound of distant earthquakes thudding against the ground, closer and closer till it suddenly stopped-just metres away. He cracked open an eye, and a grey slit perceived his surroundings stonily. The grass rippled in the wind, and he followed it till the waves lapped around an object. A pair of objects, pressed slightly together clad in a black colour, shiny but stark against it's bright background. _Feet,_ the annoying voice muttered and Wolf couldn't help but cock an ear as his eyes sneakily carried upward. _Legs, stockinged nicely, _the voice provided. Wolf continued his close inspection, the annoying voice now helping him out a little, although not much, as some of the words used just flew straight over his head.

_Female__,_ cropped up this voice again, appreciatively. Then as an afterthought added _Mudblood. _The voice sounded more snide now, as if deciding this was the perfect opportunity to act superior. This female's face was unlike any Wolf had seen before…her muzzle was oddly shaped, slightly pink and smooth. Her face was hairless, which was not how wolf preferred then, but he supposed the tangle of dark brown hair perched on top of her head more than made up for it. A strand blew away from her face, and his eyes followed leisurely, taking great delight in such a simple action.

Wolf's stare landed on this hapless female again, and he noticed her face in much greater detail. Her eyes were deep, funnily coloured, but yet entrancing at the same time…He had never seen eyes so dark before….He followed the curve of her neck, so pale, so delicate….Something stirred deep within Wolf's belly, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost like a mating urge, but wasn't that strange! This female wasn't even the same species as him!

_Once, she was_…the voice muttered, sounding slightly sorry for himself. Well wolf was going to be buggered if he was going to allow himself to mope around all day for some crazy, lunatic voice in his head. You got that Damn straight.

Wolf didn't mind the one-man audience now- he was feeling too tired and the vibes this specimen gave before him was not threatening. Quite the opposite, in fact. He allowed his eyelids to droop, before an almighty shout wrenched him to his paws with a yowl-

_HERMIONE GRANGER!_

Wolf bared his teeth in a feral snarl, towards this human and he watched in satisfaction as she gave a tiny yelp and threw herself back onto her hindquarters. Panic and fear drifted before his nose, and Wolf sniffed, well aware all his pearly whites were still on display. Serve this silly little human right! Thinking she could get so close!

_You listen to me right now-_The voice began again in a dangerous voice- _Get away NOW! From the filthy mudblood! Run! Now don't stand there and wag your shaggy tail, you stupid mongrel- RUN! THAT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!_

Wolf didn't obey. Run? Him? Like an obedient little mutt? This voice was seriously starting to piss him off and if it didn't stop _soon_ he would howl into the night until the Wolf-Gods came and carried him of in their sleigh to the big wide yonder. Instead Wolf slinked forward, the grass providing a very nice cushion to the soles of his feet as he asserted his authority. No other wolf was here. For now, he will take leadership until Lead-wolf and his mistress came back, with all the bundling cubs in tow. Feeling certain of himself, he lifted a hind leg an busied himself with the job of stamping down his mark.

__

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxpoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hermione vanished her shoes, quite groaning as she regarded this _wolf_ before her. He looked tame enough, but she hadn't forgotten the growl the rebated out of his throat just moments earlier. And then he had to go about "marking his terrority". Right on her brand new shoes she might add.

The wolf was now snuffling about her feet now, and Hermione had to supress a shiver as his cold wet nose gently nudged her big toe. He was beautiful. Artic grey fur surrounded his pliable form, enshrouding him in a velvety softness. His equally matching clever grey eyes were clear with such a sharpened focus that she had to admit those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. On beast or man.

Now he was nosing her knee, and through her black tights Hermione could still feel the coldness. This wolf was _definitely_ tame. Otherwise he would be ravaging her to pieces by now, and by the look of his rib protruding stomach, she could see he had not fed in a while.

She withdrew her wand slowly, lightly touching a blade of grass with it, instantly turning it into a pound of meat. It glistened with fat under the dying sun, and Hermione couldn't help but avert her face as Wolf launched himself at the meat like a starving vulture and the resulting tearing noises that followed, she tried to block from her mind.

Instead her brain, formulated a plan. Somehow she knew this was no ordinary wolf- he was too friendly, too thin. Hermione felt a sinking suspicion in her stomach…Was this wolf a boy? A mere mortal who had been snatched and bitten? To have too kind a nature to actually bite her? She knew there was a mystery in this somehow, and she _would_ find out-whatever it was.

The ripping noises stopped suddenly, and wolf suddenly appeared before her again, licking his muzzle happily, but those eyes…Those eyes were fixed on her as an inner war within this wolf raged. As if one half of him desperately wanted to tear into the trees, but the other half wanted to snuggle up with her under the stars.

He continued staring/glaring at her.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

_You fucking ignorant beast! _The voice inside of him snapped_, __How dare you override me like that? How dare you eat anything SHE gives you? Serves you right if you drop down dead- but since I am you, I guess I'm doomed. How I wish father was here to end our life this very instant-_

The open door beckoned at him, and he watched as this female stood at this door, geustering for him to come in. Wolf knew this place provided warmth- and lots of it- but was it right? Was it right for an animal like him to be kept indoors like some pet?

_Finally! _The voice bit out. _The thing sees sense! Go on! RUN!_

This settled wolf's decision for him- he was going in and whatever this voice said he was going to do the exact opposite. On a steady trot, he entered the female's strange world.

_For fucks sake,_ the voice in his head breathed.

* * *

**Soz for not updating any quicker...**

**Oh and one thing- I hate unfinished fics- especially if I really was getting into them- So I will make a promise that I will finish this fic someday, maybe not now or next month but I will finish it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Wolf Blood**

**Chapter: Three**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not JK Rowling! I'm merely a fan who has decided to play with her world for a while...**

* * *

Clear drops of crystalline flowed down his fur, weaving interlocking patterns into his dusty grey fur. Turning it into a deeper, darker shade, more commonly found in desolate moors early in the morning. Wolf knew. He had woven through these moors for several days once, howling into the misty depths, praying that an answering howl will echo through the lands, beckoning him to his fellow creatures in kin. It was not to be. It seemed Wolf had been truly alone.

And now here he was! Standing under a spray of warm droplets, pouring over his injury laden body. Flattening clumps of fur together, and marring his rustic look- but Wolf didn't care. He found the whole experience exhilarating beyond belief. Here, now, standing in this white cavern, with water falling from the heavens and surrounding him, like a mother protecting her cub with her own body. It lapped around his legs, the water so very different from the water outside, where it turned everything muddy and sour.

Wolf gave a whine in appreciation as soothing hands now drifted over his torso, seeking out his pained areas and caressing them softly. Wolf could hardly believe his luck! A hour ago and he had been stuck out in the rain, teeth a-chattering, and had faced a night with a seemingly empty stomach. Wolf supposed the rabbits he had caught three nights ago had been no use. And now! A female looking after him! Like he was a demi-God himself! Well, what were the odds?

This whole room was white. From that weird little hole floating on top of an abyss to that small cave situated right above his head. He had tried to drink from the former…because jesus, was he _thirsty_…but the female had flapped her hands at him like a naughty pup. The voice had very angrily had demanded him to push _the prissy little wench right into the toilet_ but he had desisted, thinking it would not be polite. The voice had then howled like a beast in pain,_ SHE BELONGS THERE!_ but Wolf was having none of it. He did not know where his manners had been taught but something told him that was not a way to treat a lady.

_What lady? _the voice had then scoffed, before abruptly vanishing altogether. So now here he was…making splishy splashy noises and trying to sneakily snort up water without being caught. The female seem distracted anyway…running her wondrous hands all over him and muttering incomprehensible words under her breath_._

Well he didn't mind, just as long as she didn't stop what she was doing…

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_"Canis lupus," _Hermione muttered_, "Male, just short of being an adult. About 28 inches high, and weighs around 40 kilograms in total. Probably has never spawned any cubs…."_

Hermione was finding her inspection very interesting. She had never accounted a wolf so close before,the closest ever was in third year when Professor Lupin had run tearing into the trees after Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He seemed docile enough, readily bounding into the bath, after very nearly drinking from the toilet bowl. He seemed to enjoy the water, tilting his ears forward as if to convey his pleasure.

She withdrew her hands and Wolf seemed to stiffen, his back rigid against the overhead light. For the fourth time that night, Hermione thanked the heavens for her mother and father to be working out late that night. They wouldn't exactly have been thrilled to enter their home after a tiring day to find wolf hairs on the cushion, or a wolf in the house full stop. That was the beauty of a wand…And being seventeen. She could clear everything up perfectly satisfactorily with a sweep of a wand. That was always a bonus in her books.

Towels. Damn! She had forgotten to get any from the airing cupboard out on the landing! Hermione leant back from the bath, and hurriedly picked herself up from her knees. She rushed out onto the landing and reached the airing cupboard in three seconds flat. Which towel should she use? White? Green? Pink? As she stood there dithering an excited yelp came from the bathroom. Cursing, she grabbed a handful and rushed back to the bathroom.

Her eyes immediately flew to the toilet. Good, the toilet seat was down just as she had put it. The sink next. Nope, no paw marks on the taps or pristine tiles around it. The double glazed windows? Big relief. No wolf sized hole in the middle of it. In fact everything seemed normal….Except…

"Wolf, what did you do?" Hermione groaned, looking now at the vacant bath. Well besides Wolf in the slap bang middle grinning churlishly at her. The plug hole had not been unblocked, and no water seemed splashed on the linoleum floor. No….not wolf…he wouldn't do something so stupid, would he? But as far as she was aware, he was a creature yet to be proven human…._but still_…

"Tell me you didn't drink the water…" she resolutely sighed, massaging her temple.

Wolf's response was a wag of the tail, and a pinkish tongue rolling out the edge of his canines.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

__

In extreme cases, Wolves loose all sense of humanity as they become more accustomed to their new bodies…In the famous case of Hagus Angleback, his body did not resume it's former human shape until after his tragic demise, in the isolated mountains of Alaska. See Page 31 for a more detailed conclusion on Hagus Angleback's demise.

This was not what she needed. She needed a passage on clues to spot in a wolf to see if he was previously human. Nothing! She had spent the good part of two hours trawling through various books to only encounter similar passages to the one she had just read.

Wolf , now dried and watered, seemed preoccupied with the small television set in the corner of her room. She rarely used it, generally preferring silence to complete her work in. Perhaps that's why her efforts seem far from fruitful…That background noise must be distracting her train of thought. Or maybe it was the hulk of wolf sat before it, watching the flickering images before as he sat near the radiator. Occasionally perking up his head as if to reassure himself that she was there.

_I must concentrate__…_Hermione fiercely told herself, turning her undivided attention back to the book. The word wolves caught her eye and she immediately honed in on it, her eyes darting over the page in lightening speed_._

_There is no specific, concrete evidence to prove any particular wolf is human. The only human provider on this thought, is Alastor Moody, renowned auror of late, who claims wolf-men are commonly effected by the full moon on its' 29th day. The nature of the wolf will alter drastically to unholy acts of violence and howling into the night sky for the better part of the night. "Remember," Mr Moody warns, "Constance vigilance! You can never trust a werewolf!"_

The passage ended there and Hermione bit her lip slightly, frustrated but curious at the same time. She knew from her astrology charts that the lunar phase will enter it's 11th or 12th month tomorrow. The equations wouldn't lie she was sure.

The day of the full moon was nigh….

And the night of truth will come, unbidden.

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews so far! They really help motivation wise!:) **

**So far this story is going to plan. I just hope in the middle of the night, I won't be attacked by plot bunnies that make me take a detour from the plan of this story! I am very prone to that kind of thing...but yes, for once, I shall resist...**

**Authour: Ha! Take that Satan! You shall not tempt me anymore!**

**Reader: Okaaaay...No comment.**

**lol**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:Wolf Blood**

**Chapter: Four**

**Disclaimer: I am now fully confident that I have drilled into your heads that I DO NOT own HP's world. **

* * *

"Hermione dear, can you pass the salt?" Mrs Granger asked softly as she calmly cut her piece of chicken in two. Only someone who knew her mother well, would know the force used to do a simple action was more than necessary.

"Of course," Hermione quickly responded, her heart sinking as she realised that all was not well with the _mother-daughter_ relationship that lay in tatters before them. Her father couldn't care any less if the way he was enthusiastically attacking the carrots was anything to go by. Hermione passed the salt, her hands trembling as she set the pot by her mother's side.

Hermione's mother barely acknowledged her, still sawing away at the meat like a man possessed. Hermione closed her eyes. There you go…._one, two, three…._

"It seems we hardly ever see you anymore," her mother spoke as if each word was clawing out of her trachea. Then her mother directed a glare towards her father, whom oblivious to it all, continued popping baby potatoes into his mouth. "Right?" The last word was spoken in such venom that Hermione's father could not mistake the malevolent meaning behind it any longer. In his haste to reply, he opened his mouth sooner than he should of and began promptly choking on the remains of his dinner.

Hermione was glad that this diversion had been created- even if it had been at the expense of her father. She threw down her fork and hurried to her father's side in hope that she could thump him in the back and then supply him with some water.

But as she knew it would, the distraction could not be prolonged any longer. It was with trepidation that she returned to her seat, her face bearing a look of total defeat.

"I mean, you're away at that school all year and then when you do finally come home, the only time we see you is at dinner or breakfast. I understand your work is very important to you Hermione, but wouldn't it be nice if we did things as a family once in awhile?" Her mother picked up the thread of conversation from where she had let it off. It almost seemed she hadn't noticed that her dear husband of thirty years and fellow practitioner of dentistry had been near death next to her.

Hermione shifted in her chair, feeling deeply uncomfortable but in a way _upset_. There had been a time when she had no secrets from her parents but now….her world evolved around them. If she attempted to explain them her parents wouldn't understand and then Hermione would regret she had started the topic of conversation at all.

Her father spared her. He tossed his cutlery aside and then proceeded to gaze at the two most important women of his life. "I think I'll go outside to the garage and polish my car."

The response was instantaneous. Hermione yelled "NO!" and his wife said threateningly, "_Evan…"_

Evan Granger hastily picked up his plate and under the pretence of walking to the kitchen sink, he let his mind wander….

The heightened notch of tension in the room cast an unearthly silence over all the people within.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Wolf was confused. Puzzled, even. So Wolf did what he knew best. He paced. His stride lengths were not as big as the Lead Wolf's but pretty soon they would be and Lead Wolf would see that as a threat. Then they would fight, raking claws, bloodied flanks until one reigned supreme. One part of Wolf was sad, he did not want to upset the hierarchy but it seemed inevitable. When would Lead Wolf bound back anyway? He had stayed at this _strange_ female's home for a moon and a sun. She took good care of him, although a small voice within him disquieted that it should be _he_ looking after _her. _The voice propped up occasionally, sneering at Wolf with disgust when he got too close to the female. It almost seemed as if the voice didn't want Wolf to get too attached with the female.

Well, it was too late for that. Wolf was smitten- and he was smitten bad. The moon before had been pleasurable, spending time in close proximity with the female as she poured over sheets that puzzled him. The voice had provided _that_ answer. They were books, sources of information for those who needed it. Wolf didn't care for it, he pretended to be entranced with the box of moving pictures but secretly he watched her.

Then, when the sun was low in the air, earlier this day, she had took hold of his scruff and forced him from the place of warmth to _this_ place.

All wolf knew was that it was _cold._ He had watched, with a cocked ear as she had begun plastering black sheets on top of the windows as if she knew he preferred the dark and then left him there with nothing but a bone of meat for company. How rude.

Wolf gathered the moon was shining now, and an unexplainable urge drifted through his belly as he paced this small area. An urge to lope through the hills, with the wind ruffling his fur as he ran. To throw back his head and howl into the night.

For the twelfth time that night, he bit back his anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

The cool night air greeted Hermione as she stepped out into her back yard, tucking her scarf even more firmly around her.

She stopped for a second, gazing at the garage in the far distance, looking desolate and eerie under the full moon. For the fifth time that time Hermione pondered on how her parents would react if they discovered an adolescent wolf in their garage. Her father had nearly come close but her mother had shot all ideas in the bud. Thank god.

The air misted before her as she serenely walked up the pathway to the garage. The door was peeling with paint and the windows were barely held in their place by decaying wood. It seemed a wonder that the garage had existed to this very day. It was probably the strengthening charm she had placed on it- one of the very first things she did when she arrived home this summer.

Hermione tapped the door with her wand, and it swung open on it's hinges silently. Darkness welcomed her and she hesitantly stepped forward, letting some of the moonlight filter around her. First she saw nothing. But then directly in front of, ten or so metres away, a pair of silver bloodshot eyes at waist level glared at her.

It was then two things struck Hermione. One was that perhaps it wasn't the wisest of decisions to open that door and the second, more alarming truth was that- those eyes looked _dangerous_. It almost looked like Wolf was sizing her up, god forbid.

Hermione swivelled away, one hand desperately scrabbling to close the door. Wolf took that as ample opportunity to pounce.

The next moment, an object of sizeable force landed on her back and sent her flying to the ground. As she lay there, winded, Hermione cursed herself for being so _foolish_. Hot drooling saliva trickled through her scarf onto her neck and Hermione gasped, fingers groping the ground around her in vain search of her wand. Then suddenly a prick of pain exploded on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Hermione screamed in agony, "Wolf!"

Then suddenly he was gone. Cool air hit her back and she felt marginally lighter. Relief coursed though her and Hermione rolled onto her back, quickly springing to her feet. Her wand lay mere metres away from her on the ground and she wasted no time in picking it up.

Wolf seemed to have disappeared into the bowels of the garage and Hermione, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why. Her unasked question was answered almost immediately.

An indignant _miaow _vibrated through the structure and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _Crookshanks! _Her beloved cat was in distress. Setting her mouth into a grim line of determination she raised her wand and yelled, "Accio Crookshanks!"

A fluffball of fur zoomed towards her, and she readily caught him, her arms open wide. Wolf was not far behind. He hurled around the corner, his ears held up to alert, his fur puffing out to indicate the hostility radiating of him in wave. Wolf's muzzle was drawn back, his sharp teeth bared in fury. His eyes rolling deliriously as froth coated his teeth, and leaked out in dollops. It was quite a frightening picture.

This time she used her wand to firmly bolt the door and Hermione shuddered as Wolf's body connected the door with an almighty _thump._ A pitiful yowl was wrenched from Wolf's lips and as Hermione turned away, it couldn't help but tug at her heartstrings.

Once upon a time Wolf _had_ been human. Tonight proved it. It was now only the matter of how she could help him.

If only she knew who he was...

* * *

**OoOoO...What shall happen next? **

**Stay tuned for chapter FIVE!**

**(such a cheesy quote but you guys forgive me for it...right? RIGHT?)**

**Reader: NO. (tho if you say yes- LONG LIVE CHEESE!)**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Wolf Blood**

**Chapter: Five**

**Disclaimer: From now on, Just refer to my previous disclaimers if you're in any doubt. But as the intelligent individuals I know you are, I guess that's unnecessary.**

* * *

His muscles hurt with excruciating pain. It felt as if he had spent many darks, and many suns running and running until he had no choice but to crash down to the earthy ground and let sleep claim him. Well, he wasn't asleep anymore and the pain showed no indication of filtering out of his body.

Instead, he transferred his thoughts- as though detaching his mind from his body would make the burning all the more better. He thought about _her. _The female. _His_ female. He hadn't known her long and maybe her father would protest, but he hadn't even met her father yet. It would truly be a crime to let a beautiful and fertile female remain unclaimed. A rumble echoed in his belly as he thought about the way she looked at him as if he was the only being she had a care for in the world.

He liked that. A lot. Though lead wolf wouldn't be happy. It wasn't the job of wolves lower down the rank to impregnate their mates.

_Why do you care so much about her?_

The voice asked, as if sounding designated for a fate worse than death. Wolf as usual, ignored the voice. It was starting to worry him lately. Before it was just an annoying little voice in the background but now it sounded more prominent, more louder. As if it was feeding strength from Wolf's weakness. And boy did he have one. Well, her would be more accurate.

_She's just a worthless mudblood. _The voice whispered, as if trying to convince a petulant adolescent to stop slamming her or his doors. Which Wolf was, but more mentally than physically.

The place was full of evil shadows that seemed to try and taunt him. But with his alert sight and pricked ears Wolf was certain nothing could sneak up on him. Dust particles floated in the air, spelling out little patterns that seem to merge into he current favourite plaything. He let some gas escape from his behind, slowly thumping his tail against the solid, granite floor.

The door crashed open and Wolf watched with baited breath as his female stood timidly at the door. Some may have concluded her posture radiated confidence but he saw her shaking hands. Suddenly with pure wisdom he realised his female was scared of him. It was regrettable but there was no point wallowing in sorrow. Life had to go on. With or without her fear_._

_Glad to see your common sense is prevailing, _the voice chipped away. It sounded more satisfied with Wolf than it had anytime in the past eight months. Before that it was curiously blank. Though for some reason he did get visions of green. And a sense of superiority.

Her frightened eyes sought out his, and he held them, hoping his intelligence and understanding would satisfy her that he was not a savage beast. He wasn't the type of brainless mongrel who would growl at a cat. Or pounce on defenceless prey. Wolf was blissfully unaware that he had been reduced to the exact thing he despised just hours before.

She stared at him, a piece of wood held out in front of her as though some kind of harmful weapon. Ha! _A stick_ would defeat him? Well, this female was clearly delusional.

_Don't dismiss it so readily…_the voice scorned_, __For such a useless piece of body mass, it is dangerous…Not par with me, of course but watch your fluffy….good mother of hell!_

Wolf refused to sit there and listen to this voice any longer. It spoke to him regularly now, ranging from sadistic determination to red hot boiling anger. He launched himself into the air, paws askew, ears thrown back in delight as he flew through the air and landed with doggish enthusiasm above her. Hermione snarled, twisting away sharply but the pressure applied by his paws resting lightly on her chest suggested that he was in a much more agreeable mood now.

She couldn't help it, a few salt tears coated her eyes before rolling out slowly from the corner of her eyes. She reached up a reverent but hesitating hand, and when meeting no resistance scratched him by his ear.

Wolf couldn't help but pant in delight._ Dear God,_ the voice drawled_, This fixation is worst than I thought….she's just a MUDBLOOD for god's sake….a bushy head, clever clogs mudblood who deserves a good laying into…._

Wolf didn't like what the voice uttered. He detested the words! His eyes crinkled at the corners as he stared into her slightly shiny, lubricant filled eyes. She smiled tearfully up at him, a sad smile gracing her small features.

"I'll help you, Wolf…." she muttered, "You deserve to be reunited with your real family…..For all I know you could have brothers, sisters! Who all love you dearly and want you back…."

The voice had remained silent at these words as if listening closely to the female. Wolf was glad. The dull pounding between his ears had receded somewhat and he knew he felt _something_ for this female.

And he knew he had to leave. He had read the fear in her eyes, he wasn't dumb. He knew he had frightened her, and he would not allow himself to remain with her while he had these traitorous qualities.

It pained him greatly….but ultimately, it was the best course of action.

He would leave in the dark.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Hermione threw in her favourite book, Hogwarts, a history, into her enlarged suitcase. Normally she would have aligned in vertical accuracy and stacked it with her other books by order of thickness, but now she was more agitated than a bee caught in a bell-jar awaiting his squashed doom.

She was going to the burrow! Five hours before Friday finished. She should be happy! She was going to see Harry….and Ron….

The warm feeling that normally filled the lower quarter of her abdomen when she thought of his name failed to rear it's head tonight. Jesus…..Where was Wolf? WHERE WAS HE?

The last she'd seen of him was yesterday morning, when she'd let him out of the garage….and then like the silent rays of the moonlight he had vanished into nowhere. Why hadn't she placed those extensive tracking spells she'd been practising all those days before? How could she let a wolf outwit her? _How?_ Guaranteed wolves were naturally sly and cunning but what reason did Wolf have to fear of her? She'd have helped him and sent him on his way to the countless amount of fussing and kisses waiting for him. At his home. Wherever it was.

Hermione shoved a roll of unused parchment rather violently into her black suitcase. She grimaced as one of the parchments slid across a forefinger and cut it rather shallowly. _Damn!_

She winced, grinding her teeth with a fervent look. Then she cursed herself for not packing away her necessities with a simple and easy spell. God, Wolf had taken over so many senses her common sense had prevailed her!

She glanced at her watch, noticing faintly that seven o'clock was just fifteen minutes away.

_Wolf, where are you?_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Wolf found his perch ideal in the current situation he was in. From here, he had a clear view of an ornate fireplace, with glowing embers rekindling in the heath.

He watched as the female threw a fist full of emerald powder into the fireplace, and after glancing around, stepped into the whooshing green flames with a reinforced vigour.

She disappeared from view. _The burrow_. sighed the voice. Then suddenly he was bombarded with images, scents, touches and a slight hint of arrogance as he viewed them. _I was but a boy when I went there….I do not intend visiting there anytime soon _sneered the voice.

Wolf tossed his head. He was in control but barely, with deliberation Wolf turned in the direction of west, the pain still encompassing his brain lobes.

The burrow it was.

* * *

**I've updated! Well, of course, how could I not? I have planned (NOTE: I didn't say WROTE) up to chapter thirteen already! If I do anymore after that, then it's a bonus.**

**BTW- Wolf won't ALWAYS be stuck in his hunky four-legged form. He will change into a human pretty soon. As who? Well check out my summary, THERE'S a major clue. :D**

**tc**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Wolf Blood**

**Chapter: Six**

**Note: This is the only chapter in this story written in 1st person. No other.**

* * *

**_Friday- August 21st- 8:03pm xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

She is sitting at a table, surrounded by a bunch of red-headed clowns. Only her light brunette curls stood out from the crimson surrounding her. Beside her is a boy, with raven black hair sticking up in tufts as he misaims a forkful of peas and instead drops it on his nose.

Instantly two red-heads situated furthest away from this raven-haired boy burst out laughing.

Of course, I can't hear it.

I'm stuck out here, the wind nipping at my tail, staring into the warm cocoon that presents itself to me inside. It seems to coax me within. The only thing that discourages me from doing exactly that is a warning _hiss_ in my brain and the fact I am determined to uphold my promise to stay away from her till I cure myself.

Grand job I'm doing so far.

I just arrived five minutes ago and I wasted three, to my dismay, from padding around this queer building mapping out all possible exit and entrance routes. I was provided with a plethora of images but they were all hazy and not distinctly formed. But I'm glad I padded around anyway. I'd never have discovered this window of glass and the most warming image of my female sitting at the table, not eating her dinner otherwise.

I can tell she is worried, and I yearn to put her out of her misery and bound into her arms. But then, what type of male would I be? To easily succumb to the calls of his mate?

Another thing. I seem to call her _my mate _more often. She only has two legs but I have four. She looks like nothing like me but yet I do not shy away, or bare my teeth at her as a warning. It seems as if my body easily recognizes her form….her voice….but from where?

__

I told you…her name is bloody fucking Hermione Granger! She's a stupid girl from that stupid school with that irritating crackpot ruling supreme….

These are just words to me. It is clear the voice recognizes her, and heavily despises her but I do not feel the same. Why should I? She took me in, cared for me like her own brethren, and whispered sweet nothings at me.

My feelings run much deeper than simply _hate_.

She gets up from the table and from the surprised looks around her, I, to some limited degree, understand she had made up an excuse to escape the searching stares.

I'm almost glad I'm not in there with her.

**_Saturday- August 22nd- 9:07am xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

An owl arrives late in the morning, his grey streaked features heavily ruffled, and a soft hoot interrupting my leisurely pursuit activities.

I contemplate leaping in the air, crushing the fickle bones in my strong sharp jaw, then licking the sweet drops of aroma from my canines.

With a screech, the owl hurtles into an upper storey window, too high for my reach, and pecks furiously at the window until a sleep deprived hand clumsily unlatches the window.

I turn my back with disinterest, more concerned about retreating into my mini-shelter others may depict as an overhanging of trees and leaves. My proximity is much too close and if I remain here all that would ensure is absolute madness.

"Hey Harry…Hey Ron…Oh look! A school owl! They must have our lists! Come on guys you can't remain forever in bed…" a familiar voice cries out.

The wolf in me wants to continue but the voice orders me to halt, as if finding the grunts and squeals these beings produced were stimulating enough for it to listen.

"Oh my…OH MY GOD! GUYS! I'VE GOT MY BADGE!" an excited squeal reaches my ears. "Have you guys got one? Ron?….Harry?"

__

Oh goody…surprise of the century…Miss Mudblood got Head-Girl…who would have predicted otherwise? That old fool…practically handing it on a platter….

A stifling pause fills the air before- "Yeah." It was uttered so quietly I perk an ear.

"HARRY!" shrieks my mate. "This is brilliant! I am so glad that head-boy goes to a fellow Gryffindor, but knowing the Slytherins they'd probably think it's a conspiracy or something…"

_Damn right, _the voice seethed in my head.

"Yeah," the response is quieter still and I detect no enthusiasm in his mumblings. He does not seem at all amused with the situation.

"Come on! We have to go Diagon's Alley and pick up our supplies! Now! Today!" her voice bounces happily out at me and I feel a pang deep within my stomach. She sounds so happy as if she truly had forgotten about my existence. Instead she seemed most taken with two males of her own species which were more friendly towards her than I cared for. Who were they? What rights did they have over her?

_Just fuck off…I am DONE explaining things to you…._snaps the voice, it's impatience seeping through_._

I feel weaker. Drained. My energy stores are nearly depleted.

And the voice is getting steadily stonger.

**_Thursday- August 27th- 1:08am xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Everything around me is nothing but a mixture of colours. My brain feels laden and my limbs feel though as if they have been chained with weights. My vision is blurry and I can barely life my head to yowl pitifully at the thing that's never abandoned me.

The moon. So clear and bright. How it soothes my weary eyes.

I feel as if I am at death's door and I can barely find the strength to search for my mate. It would be so much better if she was beside me, stroking my fur with her tender fingers. Instead I must face this alone, in the dreary confines of my shelter.

All that keeps me company is the rotten, worm-eaten leaves around me, a wet, damp blanket scratching my burning pores.

This is hell. Torture. A fiery torment intent on dragging me into the big wide yonder.

I feel cheated. There is not even a whisker of wolves in sleighs.

My thoughts are not sharp or precise, they travel slowly as if the nerves carrying them are slowly being fried.

Then pain strikes me at all angles. It soars through me, clenching and unclenching my muscles mercilessly as I writhe on the floor. Spit pools around my head but I don't see it- my eyes are rolling deep into my head as bones _pop_ and enlarge. I feel my bones digging into my skin like knives poking deep into your gut. Tearing little snippets then huge gorges which kill me. Are killing me.

This unbearable fire reaches a crescendo and I scream silently as suddenly like a fire, the pain is doused.

**_Thursday- August 27th- 2:03am xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

I clench and unclench my fingers, feeling the power within them. I longed for my wand and the silk sheets at my back but instead this earthy ground is all in my stead.

Oh how long I have tried to escape…and now…and now I was strong enough to beat that _beast_ into the confines of my ice-cold heart.

I long to storm into the weasel's home and murder everything on sight- including that _wench_ who provided my Wolf side and Human side so many conflicts.

I hate her.

I hate the very blood that flows in her veins.

But most importantly I want to visit my house. Pay my mother and _father_ a dear visit.

I quench the feeling to simply just remain there and stare up at the Mudblood's window, to sate the raw emotions inside.

But that would be simply be an absurd idea.

I didn't want to be caught staring like a love-stricken fool.

* * *

**The last entry on Thursday 27th 2:03am is when Wolf is a human again. (A.K.A Draco)**

**I just wanted there to be no confusion at all.**

**Oh- and expect the next chapter to be a tad longer...(and in 3rd person!)**

**x**

**If you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out.**


End file.
